


Carrying On

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Uncle Roy, angst with fluff, kids say the funniest things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy and Riza go to visit the Hughes after the funeral





	Carrying On

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be for Riza Day but it ended up being more Roy centric.

**Carrying On**

Roy pulled up outside the Hughes home, a heaviness settling on his chest. It had been two weeks since Hughes’ funereal and Roy hadn’t called to the house. He had spoken to Gracia over the phone, made sure the widow’s pension was in place but he couldn’t face them. He should have been able to save his friend or at the very least find his killer. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

He turned to Riza sitting in the passenger seat. “Thank you for coming with me, Lieutenant.”

“Are you sure you're ready?”

“I won’t ever be ready and I can’t leave it any longer. I put it off enough and it’s not fair on Gracia or Elicia that I’m too cowardly to face them.”

Her expression was soft as she put her hand on his arm. “None of this is your fault.” 

Roy wished he could believe that. He opened the driver door. He heard her sigh and get out of the car. 

“I’m sorry for being grumpy.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s just - I miss him.”

“Me too.”

He smiled at her, grateful as ever for her steadying presence. His Lieutenant who also knew what to say, who could talk sense into him when he was acting like a child and reminded him how much kindness there was in the world despite the ugliness. He knew this was hard for her too. She couldn’t hide the trembling in her hands. He took her by the hand and she stiffened for a moment. He was about to release her hand when she squeezed his fingers. 

_Screw convention. They both needed this._

Hands laced together, they walked up the path. They could lend each other their strength. He might not have been as reckless if they were uniform but as it was, they were in their civvies.

Roy rang the doorbell, still holding Riza’s hand. The urge to run away was still there but Riza kept him tethered. Hughes would want him to look after his family, not just financially. He loved Gracia and Elicia, had spent many happy days in their company and that was what was so terrifying. Hughes would never be there with them again. 

“Colonel?”

“I’m fine, Lieutenant. I think I can hear someone coming.”

The door opened to reveal a red-eyed Gracia had Elicia on her hips. She smiled at them both. Roy was relieved to see it was a real smile and he felt some of his unease vanish. 

“It’s good to see you both,” she said.

“Uncle Roy! Auntie Riza!” Elicia screeched. “Come in.”

Riza stiffened beside him and let go of his hand. Elicia had never called her Auntie Riza in front of him before. He wondered if that’s what bothered Riza or if it was their inappropriate handholding. They probably should have let go before Gracoa answered the door.

They followed the mother and daughter inside. Elicia had slipped down from Gracia’s arms and grabbed both of them by the hand. They led them into the sitting room. Gracia excused herself to get them some tea and waved away their offer of help. 

Elicia climbed on Roy’s lap. “Did you bring me a present, Uncle Roy?”

Roy grinned. This was why she liked him so much. He put his hand in his inside pocket and handed her a small book of animals. Her eyes round, she squealed. Last he had heard from Hughes about his beloved daughter was her latest obsession. As much as he pretended not to listen to Hughes ramble on, he did listen even if it was exasperating sometimes. He wished he could hear even one more ramble about how he had best wife and daughter in the world. 

Elica grabbed Riza’s hand. “Where are your rings?” She scrunched her nose and took Roy’s hand in hers. “And yours, Uncle Roy.”

Roy’s lips parted in surprise and he glanced at Riza, who was blushing.

Gracia walked back into the sitting room and her lip twitched. “Oh, I’m sorry, I was just explaining to Elicia about my wedding and engagement ring.” She put down the tray she holding onto the coffee table. “Elicia, honey, Roy and Riza work together. They’re not married like me and your Daddy.”

“But?” Elicia frowned. “Can I be your flower girl when you do get married?” 

Gracia chuckled. “She’s her father’s daughter alright. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Riza said. She turned to the little girl. “Elicia, Uncle Roy and I, we’re just friends. We’re not getting married.”

Roy nodded. “I’m nowhere near good enough for her.”

“Ok,” Elicia said in that solemn way only small children can. “Uncle Roy, will you marry me when I grow up?”

Roy spluttered. Hughes would be rolling in his grave around about now.

“I’m your Uncle, Elicia. Besides, I’m ancient.”

“Then, you should marry Auntie Riza, because she’s ancient too.”

Roy looked over apologetically to his Lieutenant. She was trying valiantly to stifle laughter. His lip twitched and he had to look away lest she set him off. 

“Oh, Elicia,” Gracia said, before dissolving into laughter. 

Roy couldn’t help but join in and, as always, Riza followed.

**Fin**


End file.
